


GumLee Drabble

by Anime_Geek_Girl32



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, Punk Gumball, Royal Marshall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Geek_Girl32/pseuds/Anime_Geek_Girl32
Summary: This drabble is inspired by this comic http://hootsweets.deviantart.com/art/Gumlee-Comic-Commission-579747773   by @hootsweetsThis drabble is cross posted on dA, Tumblr & FF.net.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by this comic http://hootsweets.deviantart.com/art/Gumlee-Comic-Commission-579747773 by @hootsweets
> 
> This drabble is cross posted on dA, Tumblr & FF.net.

Gumball struggles against the chains holding his arms up above his head, just as the door to the dungeon opens & the bright light of day is shone on him, he starts huffing with exhaustion.

King Marshall marvels at the intricate tattoos on his captive & how adorable he looks when he struggles.

Finally catching his breath Gumball yells “What the fuck do you want with me? You undead prick!”

Smirking Marshall grabs him by the chin “Now, Now there is no need for such vulgarity”

With Marshall’s face so close to his Gumball took the opportunity to spit in his face. Marshall steps back wipes his face clean. Gumball feeling proud of himself laughs “Heh Asshole” 

Marshall eyes glowing red & fangs bared “Insolent pig!!” slaps him across the face leaving a large red mark. He then forcefully grabs Gumball by the chin again & out of nowhere he pulls him into a kiss.

Gumball strains against Marshall as he holds him in place. After what feels like an entirety Marshall lets go. Before leaving he smirks & says “I’ll make you love me!” with that he turns around & leaves. 

Gumball dumbstruck, just stares as Marshall leaves wondering “What the fuck just happened?”.


End file.
